


Of Bees and Handy Spells

by knowyourincantations



Series: Sapphic September 2019 [16]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Beekeeping, Bees, Bugs & Insects, Don't copy to another site, Established Relationship, F/F, Harry Potter Epilogue What Epilogue | EWE, Post-Hogwarts, Sapphic September, Sapphic September 2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-31
Updated: 2020-03-31
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:36:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23408422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/knowyourincantations/pseuds/knowyourincantations
Summary: Luna wants Ginny to help her with her bee hives, Ginny discovers it's not as easy as she thought.
Relationships: Luna Lovegood/Ginny Weasley
Series: Sapphic September 2019 [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1472615
Comments: 1
Kudos: 19





	Of Bees and Handy Spells

**Author's Note:**

> Not sure how to tag this, but **trigger warning for insects crawling on people.**
> 
> Written for Sapphic September 2019 Day 16 for the prompt "Look at how much you’re enjoying this" and with the additional prompt of 'Beekeeping' for the ship Linny from Afanskingdom (many many months ago 😅)

“See! Look at how much you’re enjoying this,” Luna said happily. “I knew you would!”

Ginny tore her attention away from shaking off the horrid things just to glare at Luna. While she loved the fruits of Luna’s hobby apiary, she did not want to have anything to do with the little buggers.

“This isn’t a happy dance, Luna! I am _not_ enjoying this.” Another bee landed on Ginny’s arm, and she jerked and flapped it around to shake it off. “How do you stand this?”

“They can’t sting you,” Luna said, turning to frown at her. “The magic we cast earlier pushes them off gently if they try.”

As if to prove her point, a bee landed on Luna’s cheek. Ginny jerked her hand back halfway through reaching out to flick it away.

“I’d rather use those funny suits muggles use,” she said, swiping at her own arm again. “Just because they can’t sting me doesn’t mean I like the sensation of them crawling all over me!”

Luna shook her head and turned back to the hive she was inspecting. With a flourish of her wand, a gentle wave of purple light passed through it.

Ginny supposed she should be grateful Luna had chosen an inspection as her first foray into helping her. It didn’t take long to cast diagnostics on each hive, at least. Harvesting would take much longer, and she shuddered at the thought of how long she’d have to endure them landing and crawling on her.

“No. _No_ ,” she said, shaking her right leg and almost falling over when she felt some bees land on her exposed calf. “I can’t do this.”

The tickling sensation of them crawling on her was too much. For the first time in her life, she understood Ron’s fear of spiders, and felt real regret for that time she and George and Fred had conjured spiders on him while he was sleeping, even if his reaction had been so hilarious.

“Oh, hang on,” Luna huffed, turning from the hive and swishing her wand in Ginny’s direction.

Ginny looked down at herself, seeing no difference. Then a bee flew directly at her chest and then veered off oddly. The same thing happened again and again over different parts of her body.

It took a moment for it to sink in, then Ginny looked at Luna incredulously.

“Why didn’t you cast that one to begin with?” she wailed.

**Author's Note:**

> I've actually had this written since September 😅 but I never caught up to the right day until now and I also wasn't happy with it, tried to work on it a few times but failed, so rather than waste anymore time on it, I'm just posting it instead so I can move on.
> 
> **This is a completed work and I will not be writing more. Please do not ask me to write more.**


End file.
